<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes wide shut by Minne_My</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784739">Eyes wide shut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My'>Minne_My</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Worst Witch (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex, Sex Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agatha has something that Hecate wants. What will happen once she claims it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agatha Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this Tumblr post:</p><p>https://witch-loving-witches.tumblr.com/post/172843379654/ballion-au-younger-ada-and-hecate-on-their</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the beginning, Agatha had wondered how people lived like this. No magic, no fun, it was as if the world had been sucked of its colour and sparkle. She hated it. She had to learn everything the hard way and Agatha always had a lazy streak. She spent the first year of her new life in shock, finding out that it was much harder to land on your feet with no magic. She missed the sparks that swirled around her when she made things go her own way, so sharpening her other skills became a priority. She mourned the loss of her pinstripe power suit, the outfit that marked her separate from her twin. That was gone. She had to find a new style. She could have been a great CEO if she'd put her mind to it but she truly did not care about the business of a non-magical all that much. As she roamed about the planet trying to find her way, she chanced upon a profession, quite by accident, that invigorated her, made her feel powerful again, gave her back what she'd lost.</p><p>It started out small, talking dirty to clients over the phone. Her favourites were the shy ones. They were the most fun to unravel in their desire for humiliation and submission. Sometimes they just wanted to talk about their day or listen to her sparkling wit. She felt rejuvenated when each session had finished, like she was draining their life blood. It frustrated her that in this new life, she was incapable of doing more damage than that without going to prison. It wasn't long before she'd started setting up meetings for clients in bars, renting rooms for them to make their fantasies come to life. Not all of it was filth.</p><p>She thought she'd seen it all by now; high powered businessmen, bored housewives, amputees and the occasional student but the person that she met in the bar that night was the biggest shocker of all. Seated by the specified table was one Hecate Hardbroom; long dark hair cascading down her back, lips pulled tight and looking very wary with a sensible glass of orange juice in front of her. Agatha could bet that there was no vodka in it. There was a smidgeon of fear in her eyes when she glanced up at her date, knowing that Agatha's smile would be one of triumph. She'd used a false name.</p><p>'Well well well. Fancy seeing you here.'</p><p>Hecate did not respond for a while. She let Agatha speak although her words dripped with poison. She needed to think about how to phrase her request. She hated acknowledging how attractive Agatha was but needs must. She'd been playing with the business card for three months, debating on how she should handle the situation. She was at breaking point and Agatha knew it, otherwise she wouldn't be seeking her out.</p><p>'My dear sister hasn't been treating you kindly, has she?'</p><p>Hecate stiffened, hating that she'd given herself away.</p><p>'Ada is unnecessarily kind to almost everyone' mused Agatha, swirling her martini reflectively, one arm snaked around the back of Hecate's chair. 'Apart from me. And you.'</p><p>Hecate looked shocked.</p><p>'She is the kindest person of all to me.'</p><p>It was the first time she had spoken.</p><p>'I can imagine on one level she is. You lack friendship, my dear' said Agatha with a glint in her eye. She sipped her martini and enjoyed the hurt flash across Hecate's face.</p><p>'Nobody will befriend you like Ada has. I used to think you were content with that. Or you were all those years ago. Spending your evenings drinking tea, playing chess, fondling your familiars.'</p><p>Agatha tone held a thread of steel and Hecate flinched; double innuendo not lost on her. She wasn't that unworldly.</p><p>'I thought perhaps you were just frigid. I didn't realise you had such an unrequited crush on my mousy sister.'</p><p>Hecate's face flushed with shame and knew she should just leave. She had a perfectly clear memory of what had happened between them when Agatha was co-headmistress, every touch, every whisper. She'd tried to entice her over to a place she'd not wanted to go but Hecate was firm in her loyalty to Ada. At the time, she'd been repelled by Agatha's serpent charms. But now she seemed rooted to the spot, needing to hear what Agatha had to say. She knew if she left now, she'd combust with frustration that night. And she was finally ready to admit that after so long, she now felt tempted to consider the attraction.</p><p>'I concede that I can never fully gain your trust. But I think I know what you are here for.'</p><p>Hecate looked over at her glass, expression unreadable.</p><p>'How is life in the non-magical world treating you?'</p><p>Agatha shrugged.</p><p>'Not bad, considering. The first year I was a wreck.' She didn't mind telling her that. 'I found my niche in the end.'</p><p>A successful one, thought Hecate. Mistress Agatha was popular. Hecate had done her research.</p><p>'I can tell you've done your research.' Agatha looked smug. As she might well be. Hecate was a very thorough person. You could count on her to do the job properly. One of the qualities that made her most attractive.</p><p>'So what can I do you for? A little light bondage? A bit of spanking? Or something a lot harder than what Ada would give you?' She asked lightly, draining her martini.</p><p>'Please, don't speak her name.'</p><p>Hecate had drawn herself up again, drawn herself in, looked severe.</p><p>'I know what you want. You want what she won't give you. You must have been panting over her for years and she's still too oblivious to see it.'</p><p>She leaned over and sipped at Hecate's glass. No vodka.</p><p>'You're relentlessly sensible. Sometimes I admire that. Sometimes I think you're a fool. But no matter. I won't charge you. It gives me enough satisfaction to know that my perfect sister has failed at something. I'm sure she could give you some of what you want. But not all of it. I'd love to help with the rest.'</p><p>She leaned back over, perfume tickling Hecate's senses. Unable to resist, Hecate could detect spicy vanilla and orchid. There was no going back now.</p><p>'In case you were wondering, we're not exactly identical. Unless she's hiding a tattoo I don't know about under those pink fluffy layers.'</p><p>'I told you not to mention her.'</p><p>Hecate's tone was low and dangerous. Agatha smiled delightedly. She was hoping to utilise that side of her. She wouldn't trust any of her clients to relinquish control to. But for Hecate Hardbroom…she just might.</p><p>She brushed her finger down the other woman's neck and to under her bust, noting the shiver that took over. She was in no doubt that she could conduct a successful quickie before dinner. The other woman would take anything she'd give her.</p><p>'Have it your way. We won't mention her again. You can imagine her if you want. I don't mind.'</p><p>She truly didn't. She wasn't completely heartless. She cared that Hecate got what she wanted because nobody deserved to cling onto their repression. If Hecate wanted to imagine it was dull, asexual Ada charged up on personality potion, she wouldn't stop her.</p><p>So Hecate did. Slammed up against the wall of the mercifully empty cloakroom where she could pretend that Ada was slipping her fingers down her knickers and up inside her. The rough unbuttoning of her blouse; the swift slide across her breasts, tantalising the painfully attentive nipples, she was ready for it. That slight brush of a thumb against her quivering clit; the slight pressure of those strong fingers against her mouth (identical hands), her muffled exclamations of pleasure trickling through, all told Agatha that her client was ready to combust if she didn't get what she needed. She was experienced in alleviating that, but this was no ordinary client. But gone were the days of blackmail. She had no power in her old life anymore, her satisfaction at double crossing her sister was limited but knowing that she was getting her revenge in secret, was enough for her. Agatha felt owed that.</p><p>Hecate was left raw and wrung out. The room span and her knees almost buckled but the other woman caught her in time, slid Hecate's own black silk handkerchief out of her sleeve to clean up with. She was thankful to be steadied against the wall, Agatha inexplicably making her feel safe, even in the depths of her shame of her desire. Except, she was reminded, that this wasn't Ada. The imposter's touch was surprisingly tender, her arms steady, her embrace warm. Hecate fell into her and let herself be soothed until her heart stopped racing.</p><p>'Why don't you let me take care of you?'</p><p>From that point on, she'd refused to feel like she was doing something wrong.</p><p>Agatha in turn, felt an unexpected tenderness for the lonely supressed woman clutching onto her. Later in the evening she worked out her irritation (via punchbag) towards her oblivious, fluffy cardiganed sister whose most voracious pleasure was a packet of chocolate hobnobs. Some people were just so dense. Agatha believed in taking every opportunity that came her way and Hecate had impressed her. She had wholeheartedly chosen Ada for her future, to save the school and her job and Agatha had begrudgingly respected that. Without regretting her choice, she had ascertained that she needed more in her life but was not able to get it with the one person she wanted it from. Not willing to wait any longer, Hecate had taken charge to fulfil her fantasies. After that first meeting, Agatha knew that no matter how much Miss Hardbroom pined over Ada, she wasn't the sister who could give her what she wanted and that spurred her on to give the woman what she deserved. After that realisation, the anger towards her sister had subsided, a little more each time she'd had the pleasure of Hecate's company. Even that bitter twist in her guts lessened over time. There was now someone else who consumed her thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ada was delighted that Hecate had started taking a weekend off every month to recharge. Her deputy became more even tempered and less stressed and Ada asked no questions. They still had tea at twilight most comfortably together. It was none of her business what Hecate did in her spare time.</p><p>Every time she flew to their meeting point, Hecate wondered at her new double life. At first she'd hated betraying Ada, even if Ada hadn't known it. But before long, she knew that meeting Agatha was the balm to her soul that she hadn't known she'd needed and she berated herself for not realising it sooner. With her, she could relax and give herself over to her whims, even if it meant arguing to her heart's desire. With Ada she always had to curb outspoken behaviour out of respect for her position but with Agatha, she could be as insolent as she wanted. She'd never had this kind of freedom before. After their third meeting, Agatha had started taking her out for the day. It felt unreal to leave her hair free, to saunter in the sun eating ice cream (she'd only tasted it once before) or to browse a market and listen to live music. At first she felt self-conscious but Agatha soon distracted her with other things. The other woman had finally got the hang of living a non-magical life and took her places she'd never imagined. Before this, she'd never thought she'd even want to. She'd been shielding herself from the outside world for too long. Agatha played the gentleman, opening doors and holding out chairs for her. Normally wary of such chivalry, Hecate slowly relaxed into being looked after.</p><p>Five months had gone by before Agatha had let her stay over at her swanky penthouse flat. Agatha wouldn't admit that she'd been waiting to see what would come of their arrangement and if she would allow Hecate to cross a very important boundary. No client was allowed into her sanctuary. But this was no ordinary client. Agatha would do anything for this woman. She'd come a long way from the uptight, frightened creature she had been. She still trembled at Agatha's touch but not for the same reason as before. Bit by it, she'd slowly allowed herself to unravel and tentatively enjoy it. Each meeting started the same, she, shy and demure as Agatha strode towards her possessively. She always kept Hecate waiting. Only by five minutes. Any more than that and it would be rude. For Hecate, it heightened her anticipation. Each time they would play this game and each time Agatha would choose a different direction to approach her, sometimes making sure she was spotted and sometimes creeping up behind her.</p><p>Hecate kept Agatha working hard to find out what made her tick, partly because she didn't how to direct it. She'd not had the opportunity to find out. How could she, alone in her bed every night with only her tentative fingers to keep her company? Agatha relished the challenge more than usual and found inventive ways to keep her client on her toes. The first time she'd thrown a cushion down in front of her armchair and told Hecate to get on her knees and she'd better do a good job, the defiant expression on the woman's face made Agatha enjoy it even more when she finally did as she was told. And oh, did she do a good job. Agatha was all the more impressed with her improvisation because although she had intended to teach a few tricks, Miss Hardbroom had the makings of a splendid oralist.</p><p>Hecate made a startling request on the third meeting and broke her rule of mentioning Ada. Agatha could see it coming. It hadn't taken her long to note the other woman's mannerisms. Hecate had retreated into herself for a few minutes. That pinched expression and the drawn shoulders signified her anxiety. Agatha tried to distract her with a tickle of a finger on the back of her neck.</p><p>'My dear, I'd prefer it if you shared your concern with me. I'd find it easier to look after you that way.'</p><p>Hecate sighed and turned to her. In a clipped tone, she explained that she was starting to confuse Ada with Agatha.</p><p>'I got too close to her the other day. I almost touched her hair.'</p><p>A few months ago Agatha would have cruelly taunted her; felt vindictive pleasure in deceiving her sister and the causal bitterness at knowing she hadn't been first choice, the story of her life. Now she felt sympathy for the woman caught between two sisters. Hecate yearned for Ada but the version of Ada she wanted didn't exist.</p><p>'I've never been this spoiled before. Both of you look after me so well.'</p><p>'It's a shame that we can't be just one person so you can have everything.'</p><p>Hecate had expected to be mocked for it but Agatha's tone was soft, free of any of her usual spite. Her eyes echoed that as she stroked that long raven hair.</p><p>'Tell me what you need.'</p><p>She knew what Hecate wanted but she needed to say it. She was trying to break her of this habit of not expressing herself. She waited.</p><p>'I need you to look different' Hecate blurted out.</p><p>'Good girl.' She leaned forward and kissed her on the temple. 'All you had to do was ask.'</p><p>Hecate blushed and Agatha knew she had her right where she wanted her.</p><p>That Saturday she gave Hecate a massage by the light of the midnight moon; throwing her face down on the bed and anchoring her hips with her own, making sure that Hecate didn't associate it with her sister. She'd sort out the appearance issue later. And decide how she was going to tease her with that praise kink Miss Hardbroom obviously had.</p><p>The next month, Hecate almost didn't recognise the woman who greeted her at the customary five minutes late. Her hair was dyed chestnut and tousled into loose curls. Her eyes gleamed a brighter blue and she wore a black wrap dress with a leopard print jacket. Hecate couldn't keep her eyes off of her.</p><p>'Request granted.'</p><p>Hecate wondered what had happened in the world for that triumphant smile to cease to be vicious. She now saw something of the carefree person Agatha used to be, a long time ago before her heart had hardened under the weight of her machinations.</p><p>'You look…marvellous.'</p><p>Agatha raised an eyebrow. Praise indeed.</p><p>On their Saturday evening, Hecate was given licence to command whatever fantasy she'd chosen that month. Agatha had a knack of sensing what mood her client was in and effortlessly manoeuvred them into more exciting ways to fulfil it. This Saturday she'd ended up halfway arched backwards onto the armchair, Agatha straddling her and teasing the pressure inbetween her legs. She felt lightheaded and knew the result was going to knock her out hard but her head and neck were comfortable, the double shag pile was kind to her knees and she had lost all care for control and settled for happily enjoying the hurtle towards oblivion. At the last minute she tensed up and didn't get the desired climax. She apologised until Agatha caught her disappointment and tossed it aside as she laid herself down on the rug, freed Hecate's legs and slipped between them to finish her off with her tongue. Agatha smiled delightedly when it had taken only a matter of minutes to get there. She did like a happy client.</p><p>She was exhausted when she sank into the hot bath, Agatha sliding in behind her and winding that glorious hair up, all the better to rest her head on her shoulder for. Hecate traced her fingers up and down the legs either side of her and forgot what day it was again. She quietly thanked her hostess for acceding to her request. Agatha had understood what it meant to her and complied.</p><p>'Wear what I give you next month. I do like to see your legs in that outfit' was Agatha's response. She'd bought Hecate a slinky black jumpsuit that day and surprisingly, Hecate thought she would enjoy wearing something so different. She promised.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hecate cried out with each gentle tug on her hair, panting with exhilaration the closer she got to her desired state. She'd been initially wary of the vibrating object she had been shown but was rapidly changing her mind when Agatha employed it strategically. Where she'd learned her tricks was anyone's guess but they certainly were effective. Agatha mainly controlled her clients with her voice or a toy. When she did use her hand, it was usually for a highly anticipated spanking, a highly popular choice. Something that Hecate wouldn't have realised that she could be partial to once in a while. Agatha trailed ice cubes over the pink skin and grinned at the gasp and twitch of the woman beneath her. It was pleasing to know that she had that effect on her.</p><p>Agatha's hair was curled russet that weekend. Hecate marvelled at the way she kept changing appearance, month to month, from jet black waves to auburn curls, chocolate brown and on occasion, dark grey. Not once had she reverted to the silver that her sister had adopted as her own, out of consideration for Hecate. It kept her mind away from Ada and slowly, the gut wrench she'd previously felt at never being able to have her, was settling down to a bittersweet wistfulness. It made her all the more grateful to Agatha. How the thought would have made her shudder a year ago, she thought wryly in the ensuite as she endorsed the casual use of magic for the frivolous purpose of shortening her nails. On their fifth meeting, Agatha took her hand and kissed it, shocking Hecate, bringing warmth to her cool skin and sending sparks through her veins.</p><p>'Artistic as they are, you're going to do something about those before we go any further tonight.'</p><p>It wasn't a request. Up until that point, Agatha had needed nothing from her, only giving her client what she wanted. But now the boundaries had shifted and Agatha was inviting her client to service her. Demanding it. She had done as Hecate had asked and changed her appearance. Hecate had shivered in apprehension at the test that was being set for her, something she'd wanted for so long. Both recognised perfectionism and flair in each other and Agatha was finally going to get it, albeit with a different focus this time. That first time was nothing but pleasurable, despite Hecate's inexperience.</p><p>'My, my, aren't you eager?'</p><p>Agatha laughed breathlessly at the muffled answer and slid her hands into that glorious mane, lightly holding Hecate hostage.</p><p>'Good girl.'</p><p>Once her client learned to use her fingers and tongue in every way possible, she could be prepared to enact her desires which was the other half of her wish. Agatha liked being the one to grant that. So often was Agatha made to feel that she was an inconvenience, the thought that she could be useful, surprised her.</p><p>Hecate's efforts had earned her gratifying praise. Hecate couldn't explain why words like that spurred her on, made her diabolically wet but she enjoyed that she was encouraged to be free to revel in it. She'd thoroughly enjoyed every second she'd attended the needs of her hostess.</p><p>Agatha in turn, had been contemplating how her new non-magical life was working out for her. Gone was the habitually cruel demeanour, now mainly used when her clients wanted it. She should have felt ruffled at the change, for abandoning all that she'd been for most of her life but once she'd finally let go of the hurt and betrayal she'd felt at being cast out from the non-magical world, she'd felt lighter. She'd stopped struggling against what had been thrown at her and started playing it by ear. It wasn't what she would have chosen for her life but she couldn't say that she was unhappy about it. In fact, it seemed to suit her well.</p><p>She kissed Hecate on the shoulder as they snuggled into each other under the luxurious duvet. Hecate had taken to lying on her chest and curling into her. Agatha was charmed at how feline she was. She had missed the company of a familiar and had thought of getting a cat but the loss of her last familiar still grieved her. Hecate tangled her legs comfortably and trailed her fingers up and down the tattoo adorning Agatha's left thigh (of course she would have a dragon). She was thinking.</p><p>'I can hear you thinking.'</p><p>Hecate huffed. She never could fool Agatha. Better do it now before she lost her nerve. She swiftly slid her hand to Agatha's cheek and leaned up to kiss her full on the mouth. She'd never kissed her before. She felt Agatha's surprised cry vibrate through her and her heart skipped a beat. She drew back to gauge her reaction. Agatha looked stunned but not displeased.</p><p>'Well, this is a surprise.'</p><p>She tucked a length of dark hair behind Hecate's ear, trailed her fingers down her cheek and down her neck, lower still, trying to conceal how breathless that kiss had made her. She heard her voice waver for a second and fought to keep it to the honeyed tone she was such an expert at.</p><p>'Agatha.'</p><p>Hecate had never said her name since they'd started their arrangement and the way that she said it now was disorientating her. She struggled to focus.</p><p>'You've really taken rule breaking to the limit, haven't you? Perhaps you're angling for another spanking, my girl.'</p><p>Her thumb grazed the waiting nipple, hoping to elicit a response. Hecate stared steadily at her, a trace of panic flickering in her eyes but refusing to back down. It had been an unspoken rule that kissing on the lips was not to be done. Agatha had kissed her skin several times (and what a turn on Hecate found that) but neither had wanted to overstep the boundary until that point. But Hecate had had enough. She moved up and sat astride the other woman to pin her arms above her head, cutting off her next words.</p><p>'Shut up.'</p><p>Agatha gasped in astonishment. It was rather arousing having the tables turned on her and she liked it when that dangerous tone came out to play. Hecate didn't utilise it enough for her liking. Agatha could be persuaded to do a lot for that voice. Hecate started talking. She'd been desperate to try and get one sister out of her system by letting the other one fuck her senseless but she'd not bargained on carrying on for over a year with the wrong sister. Spent the best Christmas she'd ever had with the wrong sister. Given herself so intimately to the wrong sister. Or the one that was meant to be the wrong sister. Agatha challenged her the way that Ada never could and it was a shock to see that it was what she needed. It rejuvenated her, made her feel secure. Agatha knew all of this. She also knew that Hecate was still devoted to Ada and would always be in love with her in some way, even if it wasn't in the same way as before.</p><p>'I have no idea if I've initiated the best decision or the worst decision of my life. I'm completely unprepared about how to deal with this.'</p><p>Agatha felt sympathy at the confusion and anger revealed in Hecate's eyes. She kept her voice soft even though her heart was beating faster at the desire of finally being dominated by the other woman.</p><p>'I'm not asking you to choose. Believe me, this wasn't a situation I was eager for. Of all the things to share with my sister, I didn't want this to be it but if you want us both, you can.'</p><p>'How can I keep deceiving Ada like this?' Hecate cried out.</p><p>'You're not. You're assuming that she feels the same way about you. She doesn't. She knows nothing. You must never tell her or you lose both of us. And I don't think you deserve that.'</p><p>Hecate's gaze hardened. She let go. Agatha sat up and stared at her, unsure if the silent anger radiating off her signalled that the evening was over.</p><p>'You tell me if you're comfortable to break any more boundaries' she commented, rolling out of bed. 'We can reset the rules.'</p><p>She cursed herself for sounding so flippant. She hadn't realised how much she did that. Hecate stayed silent, waited and pounced when Agatha least expected it. With a strength that she didn't realise she had, she pushed her onto the chaise longue and took charge. Agatha's squeak at being taken by surprise didn't derail Hecate's determination to top her. She discovered that she adored being taken care of and wanted Agatha to keep doing it. But once in a while, she wanted to wreck this witch who she was also inexplicably in love with. Agatha could honestly say that she'd never been fucked so thoroughly bent over the backrest. With three fingers, of course she had but not like that. It was her turn to have a hand rake her scalp; forcing her head into the cushion, her turn to feel the punishing slaps across her backside and beg for more, her turn to enjoy all that she'd meted out to others. She got a delicious kiss on her shoulder from Hecate when they'd finished and an even better one once she'd been able to turn around. It was quite simply, the best kiss she'd ever had. She couldn't remember the last time something so simple had made her knees give way. It was Hecate's turn to take charge; running a hot bath, lowering her head to catch the aching nipples in her mouth, brushing Agatha's hair from her face and lavishing attention on her. Afterwards Agatha lay Hecate's arms and sighed happily.</p><p>'It's been a very long time since I've had that.'</p><p>They both knew she meant the kiss, more than anything else. It was a measure of how Agatha had changed that she hadn't boasted of being granted a side to Hecate Hardbroom that her sister hadn't or make a display of pitying her for missing out. She had no wish to throw anything in Ada's face anymore.</p><p>Hecate promised her that she'd not withhold anything if that's what she wanted. After a lifetime of denying herself, she wouldn't keep away from either sister. Before, she would have despised herself for it but now, it seemed natural to enjoy the company of both. She'd made her decision and Agatha wasn't going to argue her out of it. Not after that seeing-to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>